mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kinnikuman anime-original characters
The following are the anime original characters from Yudetamago's Kinnikuman. Excluded are characters who only appear in movies, as they are listed on the page for the movie in which they appear. Kinkotsu-Obaba *Classification: Alien *Homeland: Planet Dokuro *Choujin Kyoudo: 20,000 Power *First Appearance: Anime Movie 3 *Seiyū: Keiko Yamamoto is Kinkotsuman's aunt (on his mother's side) and an anime original character. Along with her nephew and Iwao, she was originally from the Heinous Choujin planet (like herself, this plot device only appears in the anime). She has the characters written on her forehead. She likes to watch far away matches on her crystal ball and possess the ability to warp people to other places (in the movie Hour of Triumph! Seigi Choujin, she also seems to possess the ability of time travel). She likes to flirt with hunky men, particularly Detective Gobugari. Dream Choujin Tag Arc Elder Cements *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Space *Choujin Kyoudo: 2,800,000 Power *First Appearance: Anime Episode ?? *Seiyū: Sanji Hase is an elite and orthodox Seigi Choujin. At one time, he had planned for Neptuneman to be his successor. He suddenly appears in Pyramid Ring to watch the finals match. He loves to use the microphone and dislikes having to snatch it away from other people. Queen of Heaven *Classification: God *Homeland: Celestial Realm *Choujin Kyoudo: 1,000,000,000 Power *First Appearance: Anime Episode ?? *Seiyū: Hiromi Tsuru The is the goddess of the Ancient Choujin Realm and is said to be the most beautiful being in existence. Hundreds of millions of years ago, when the Islands of Japan and the African continent were still connected, she brought the Tag Trophy to what is now Lake Mashu, where the Pyramid Ring arrives. Pycho Choujin Arc Yama Khan *Classification: Psycho Choujin *Homeland: Planet Demon *Choujin Kyoudo: 9,000,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Psycho Warp *First Appearance: Anime Episode ?? *Seiyū: Kazuhiko Kishino is the Psycho Choujin Leader. Fights against Kinnikuman. He is able to switch places with Kinnikuman during the Kinniku Driver and Kinniku Buster with his Time Warp technique. After his defeat, he attempts suicide but is stopped by Kinnikuman and the others. His name appears to come from Yamamoto Kansuke, the brilliant strategist who served under the famous daimyo Takeda Shingen. Kareiyasu *Classification: Psycho Choujin *Homeland: Planet Demon *Choujin Kyoudo: 8,300,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Rainbow Hanging, Transformation *First Appearance: Anime Episode ?? *Seiyū: Hideyuki Tanaka is one of the Psycho Choujin Shitennou. Long ago he fought with Sneagator and was so amazed by his transformation abilities that he tremble in fear and left the fight after only a minute. He fights against Kinnikuman and can transform into various carnivorous plants. Hell Knight *Classification: Psycho Choujin *Homeland: Planet Demon *Choujin Kyoudo: 5,300,000 Power *First Appearance: Anime Episode ?? *Seiyū: Daisuke Gōri is one of the Psycho Choujin Shitennou. Fights with a katana. He and several Psycho Soldiers fight against Robin Mask and Warsman. He is defeated by Robin Mask's Tower Bridge. Chikāra *Classification: Psycho Choujin *Homeland: Planet Demon *Choujin Kyoudo: 10,000,000 Power *First Appearance: Anime Episode ?? *Seiyū: Yonehiko Kitagawa is one of the Psycho Choujin Shitennou. He and several Psycho Soldiers fight against Buffaloman and is defeated by his new Hurricane Missile technique. Gangarian *Classification: Psycho Choujin *Homeland: Planet Demon *Choujin Kyoudo: 3,800,000 Power *First Appearance: Anime Episode ?? *Seiyū: Hideyuki Hori is one of the Psycho Choujin Shitennou. Uses a gun during combat. He and several Psycho Soldiers fight against Terryman and Brocken Jr. and is defeated by Terryman's Calf Branding. Psycho Jaws *Classification: Psycho Choujin *Homeland: Planet Demon *Choujin Kyoudo: ?? *First Appearance: Anime Episode ?? Psycho Jaws is a Psycho Chojin at the bottom of a pit. Kinnikuman defeats him by making Sushi. Goku'aku Choujin Arc Princess Lilly *Classification: Alien *Homeland: Planet Kinmoku *First Appearance: Anime Episode ?? *Seiyū: Minori Matsushima is the princess of Planet Kinmoku. Kinnikuman is fascinated by her beauty. Baron Ram *Classification: Alien *Homeland: Planet Kinmoku *First Appearance: Anime Episode ?? *Seiyū: Issei Futamata is Princess Lilly's fiance. He acts as the referee and general moderator for the matches. Prince Cherry *Classification: Alien *Homeland: Planet Kinmoku *First Appearance: Anime Episode ?? *Seiyū: Hiromi Tsuru is Princess Lilly's little brother. Dirty Baron *Classification: Goku'aku Choujin *Homeland: Unknown *Age: 35 *Height: 200 cm *Weight: 130 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 15,000,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: 96 Killer Techniques, Dirty Giant Swing, Dirty Devil Soccer *First Appearance: Anime Episode ?? *Seiyū: Daisuke Gōri is the Goku'aku Choujin Leader. He drinks Buffaloman's blood in order to become his brother. Because the volcano underneath the ring where first fought Kinnikuman erupts, the match ends in a draw. During the rematch, he counters Kinnikuman's 48 Killer Techniques with his own 96 Killer Techniques and gains the advantage. In addition to Kinnikuman's, he also has variations of the other Seigi Choujins techniques. The match and story arc conclude when the power of the Sword of Justice is suddenly awakened and blows him away (it is believed that this quick ending was devised due to the series' cancellation). Wild Bakuto *Classification: Goku'aku Choujin *Homeland: Unknown *Age: 32 *Height: 230 cm *Weight: 230 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 6,300,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Bakuto Trump, Night Fog Breakdown *First Appearance: Anime Episode ?? *Seiyū: Tetsuo Mizutori is the Goku'aku Choujin Subleader. He fights against Terryman. He has no bones, but his muscles are hard enough to be considered bone. Jiraiyer *Classification: Goku'aku Choujin *Homeland: Unknown *Age: 26 *Height: 195 cm *Weight: 215 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 5,500,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Body Double Attack, Hellish Head Butt *First Appearance: Anime Episode ?? *Seiyū: Banjō Ginga, Hideyuki Tanaka (ep. 134) fights against Robin Mask during the 5-on-3 Death Match. He could fire beams and body doubles from his hand. He is eventually thrown down the Sky Devil ravine by Robin's "Modified Tower Bridge" technique. Gudon *Classification: Goku'aku Choujin *Homeland: Unknown *Age: 29 *Height: 190 cm *Weight: 140 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 6,000,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Superhuman Strength *First Appearance: Anime Episode ?? *Seiyū: Kazuhiko Kishino fights with Jiraiyer against Robin Mask during the 5-on-3 Death Match. They are both eventually thrown down the Sky Devil ravine by Robin's "Modified Tower Bridge" technique. Bull Docky *Classification: Goku'aku Choujin *Homeland: Unknown *Age: 32 *Height: 195 cm *Weight: 130 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 4,800,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Hellish Technique - Thousand Killer Bites *First Appearance: Anime Episode ?? *Seiyū: Issei Futamata fights with Warsman during the 5-on-3 Death Match. His fangs are destroyed by Warsman's Bear Claws. In the end, they are both thrown into the ravine by Warsman's new finishing move "Siberian Snow Storm". Big Magnum *Classification: Goku'aku Choujin *Homeland: Unknown *Age: 28 *Height: 200 cm *Weight: 130 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 4,500,000 Power *First Appearance: Anime Episode ?? *Seiyū: Kōji Totani trespasses during the 5-on-3 Death Match. Defeated by Warsman's new finishing move "Siberian Snow Storm". Baracky *Classification: Goku'aku Choujin *Homeland: Unknown *Age: 29 *Height: 189 cm *Weight: 122 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 5,800,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Separation Attack, Hell's Whirlpool *First Appearance: Anime Episode ?? *Seiyū: Hideyuki Hori uses the Seven Tools of the Shinigami and can separate his body. He fights against Brocken Jr. during the 5-on-3 Death Match. He is defeated when Brocken splits his head in half. The bara in his name is a Japanese onomatopoeia which refers to something falling apart. See also *Kinnikuman characters *List of Kinnikuman films *List of anime-original characters in Kinnikuman Kinnikuman